


Too Turnt Up

by gesuotome



Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesuotome/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals are over and what’s a better way to celebrate than to get drunk and fool around? (Just like in every other college AU fic :”>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Turnt Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458708) by [LoveIsAMyth (sweetponzu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetponzu/pseuds/LoveIsAMyth). 



> Lol I'm sorry I didn't even bother with the title this time (Like really I just can't title things seriously haha)

The keys are kind of ruining the mood right now.

Youngjae clicks his tongue. The two of them sway and wobble when he nudges Jinyoung with his shoulder.

“Hurryy up,” Youngjae slurs, leaning onto him even more. They almost lose balance especially when Youngjae’s sleepily mouthing out complaints and whining into the crook of his neck.

“Shush,” Jinyoung hisses back, patting and digging through his pockets for his keys— how was it possible that he could lose his keys when he only had two pockets?

Youngjae sighs, loudly and deliberately, taking off the necklace with his copy of their room’s key, carelessly jamming it into the keyhole. They stumble into the room, nearly tumbling to the ground when Youngjae pushes the door open with his weight just as recklessly, an arm still slung around Jinyoung’s neck.

The keys clatter noisily on the floor, falling from Youngjae’s loose grip when Jinyoung pins him to the wall. Their lips and tongues clash the moment the door shuts behind them.

“You could’ve used that earlier,” Jinyoung grumbles between kisses, nipping at Youngjae’s bottom lip.

Youngjae can only moan into his mouth in response as Jinyoung grinds their hips together, tangling his hands into his hair to deepen the kiss. He scrunches the back of Jinyoung’s shirt, whimpering and gasping when Jinyoung squeezes his cheeks, pulling their bodies closer together.

They nearly trip on their own clothes and feet as they make their way through the dark of their room to the bed, stripping and strewing random articles of each other’s clothing all over the floor.

Youngjae’s back hits the bed with a thud as Jinyoung gets on top of him, kicking off his pants. Youngjae bucks his hips up, moving them with Jinyoung’s as Jinyoung bites and kisses wetly at his neck, staining his skin with dashes of splotchy purple and red all over.

He bites his lip, shuddering and craning his neck to the side as Jinyoung mouths and sucks at the soft junction of his neck causing warmth to flare up between their pressed skin when suddenly, cold fingers creep up from under his shirt.

Youngjae squeaks with a jolt at the searing cold of Jinyoung’s fingertips on his flesh. His shoulder knocks Jinyoung’s chin causing him to chomp down on his own lip.

“Fuck—” Jinyoung jerks away, sucking at his injured inner lip.

“Shit sorry－”

He expects for Jinyoung to get mad and leave him there to sink into the full depth of his embarrassment but instead Jinyoung just laughs and Youngjae isn’t quite sure why.

His laughter rings a little too loudly in his ears so he tries to kiss him again to stop it but it doesn’t really work because he heads in for it too fast, bumping their noses and foreheads together, only succeeding in making the both of them laugh again.

Youngjae’s still laughing as Jinyoung unbuttons his shirt leaving a trail of bright red bites along his collar bone.

“Gen—tly hyung, gentle,” Youngjae slurs and giggles, ending his sentence with a hiccup.

Jinyoung rakes his nails down his stomach, hips and upper thigh, sending shivers down his spine and effectively shutting him up. Youngjae squirms, his back bowing when he grazes his teeth on a nipple, sucking wetly and leaving a path of bites and bruises down to his soft belly. Slender fingers lift his back, bringing his body closer to his mouth as he licks below Youngjae’s navel, tasting the skin at the dip of his hips, making him writhe weakly beneath him.

He kisses and sucks along his inner thigh, eliciting a needy whimper from Youngjae. He nibbles wet red blotches all over his supple skin, they sting in an oddly pleasant way; Youngjae can feel his pulse beating just below the swollen surface of his bruises. Youngjae's hips twitch and his body twists; he whines when Jinyoung licks the sensitive skin at the junction of his thigh, inching closer and closer to his length.

He doesn’t care how loud he is when he moans as Jinyoung takes him into his mouth. His thighs squeeze together and his heels dig down into Jinyoung’s shoulders. Youngjae bucks up into his mouth but Jinyoung grabs his legs, holding them still as he takes his time to work his way down Youngjae’s cock. He gradually takes in more of his length, bobbing his head as Youngjae tangles his fingers into his hair, gasping below him.

His thighs quiver as Jinyoung sucks hard on his cock; his moans get breathy and desperate.

Jinyoung’s tongue swirls around the tip of his length, he sucks it before slipping it out of his mouth to flit his tongue at the pucker of his hole.

“Jinyoung—,” Youngjae gasps, his hips jerking.

A cold slick finger prods at his hole— Wait when did he even get lube?

Youngjae tightens around his finger when Jinyoung pushes in. He bites his lip, tensing up and tugging harder at Jinyoung’s hair.

Jinyoung pauses.

“Do you still want to…?” He says tentatively, slipping out his finger.

“Y-yeah,” Youngjae reaches for Jinyoung’s hand, sucking on his bottom lip as he guides and slowly pushes his finger back in, “Keep going.”

Jinyoung pumps his fingers into him steadily, gradually slipping in one after another. Youngjae rolls his hips up into Jinyoung’s mouth, legs trembling and spread-angled. His chest rises and falls as he takes in measured breaths to pace himself.

It’s been too long since they even had the time for this, in fact it almost felt strange for them to take their time for anything at all these days.

The stretch of the third digit burns in a good way, making his spine tremble and his body go numb with pleasure as they brush over his weak spot.

He spreads his quivering legs further for Jinyoung to push his digits in deeper. Pinkish teeth marks start to puff on the hand that Youngjae’s biting down on and muffling his moans with.

Jinyoung starts to splay his fingers making Youngjae whimper loudly as his hole gets stretched. He starts squirming about, his legs twitch and jolt. Jinyoung can feel him tightening and loosening around his fingers.

“Hyung… enough,” He whines between pants, crying out as Jinyoung massages circles into his prostate, licking a long stripe up his length.

Youngjae gasps and jerks when he twists his fingers while pulling out, brushing against his prostate with the back of his knuckles.

“Ready?”

Youngjae gives him a small nod, eyeing Jinyoung’s hands as he spreads the lube onto his length. His tongue pokes out, darting across his lips.

Jinyoung rubs the tip of his cock against the rim of his hole, eliciting another small whine from the back of his throat. Jinyoung might have smirked but Youngjae can’t really focus all that well as Jinyoung pushes into him. He clenches tight around his length once Jinyoung enters him.

Jinyoung hooks his legs onto his shoulders, plunging deep into the tight heat. He thrusts into him long and hard, slowly increasing the pace as Youngjae squeezes around his cock.

His hips snap, the sound of skin slapping on skin fills the room with a mixture of gasps, groans and wet smacking.

He bends down over him to capture Youngjae’s lips, they steal each other’s breaths greedily in pants and gasps, sucking and tugging at lips, drawing closer to each other.

Soon Jinyoung’s thrusts start coming in quick hard strokes and Youngjae begins crying out below him, back arching clear off the bed as he moans his name aloud.

Youngjae is at the brink of the edge when the thrusting slows down; Jinyoung hisses at the sting of Youngjae’s nails raking into his back.

“Hyung more,” His voice is hoarse and throaty. He tries to jerk up his hips in a futile attempt to get more friction.

“Turn over,” Jinyoung grunts, pulling out and rolling Youngjae onto his stomach.

“Why?”

“‘M tired,”

Youngjae snorts, smacking Jinyoung’s side as he’s being shifted. He giggles to himself something about Jinyoung not having any stamina.

“Shhhhhhh,” He shushes into the crook of Youngjae’s shoulder, pressing him down onto the mattress with his weight and pinning him still by the wrist. Youngjae tries to stifle his laughter into the pillow beneath him.

Jinyoung’s breath tickles the back of his neck when he pushes into him again. Youngjae makes pleased little noises into the pillow; Jinyoung’s weight presses warm onto his back, rolling his hips deep into him with every hard thrust.

The bed creeks below them as Youngjae bucks his hips up with Jinyoung’s thrusts, angling him in deeper and rutting against the sheets.

Jinyoung’s hands shift up from Youngjae’s wrists to fit his fingers between Youngjae’s.

Youngjae can hear Jinyoung’s raspy groans right beside his ear as he pounds into him hard and fast.

The numbing sensation of the alcohol blurs everything he’s feeling into a slow burning heat and a familiar pressure building up inside of him. Their skin is hot and sticky pressed together, the heat envelopes their senses like steam.

Youngae twists and arches below Jinyoung, cumming with a gasp onto the sheets. A shudder passes through him when Jinyoung spills deep inside him.

Jinyoung pulls out, scrunching his nose at how unpleasantly sticky everything feels.

“Wait… did you just—” Jinyoung sits up, rolling a mostly unconscious Youngjae onto his side.

Streaks of cum were smeared across Youngjae’s stomach and, more importantly, his once immaculate sheets.

He can’t even begin to think about how he’s going to clean that up as he fruitlessly dabs at the stain with a tissue, wiping up the cum off of Youngjae to avoid ruining the sheets further.

Jinyoung sighs, slinging an arm around Youngjae’s waist as he pulls a blanket over the two of them.

“Don’t you dare puke in your sleep,” He grumbles half-asleep to Youngjae (who’s practically dead to the world by now), nuzzling the fine hairs at the nape of his neck as he dozes off.

***

“Jinyoung,” Youngjae whines loudly.

Jinyoung groans back, equally as loud, in response.

“Jinyoung— what am I supposed to do with this?”

Another groan comes from underneath the pillows, Jinyoung doesn’t even bother to look at Youngjae.

Clearly Youngjae wasn’t pleased with his response－ he yanks his pillows and blanket off of him, letting the obtrusive sunlight force it’s way past his eyelids.

He blinks, vision coming into focus as he adjusts to the light and the first thing he notices is the blaring red blob of a hickey on Youngjae’s neck.

“Jesus, did I do that?”

“No, Jackson did, he broke into the room in the middle of the night and gave me this ridiculously livid hickey— Of course it was you Jinyoung!” He huffs, his cheeks are flustered a bright pink as he plops himself onto the bed.

“Sorry,” Jinyoung chuckles, “I’ll get you plasters?”

“I don’t think plasters could cover these up,” Youngjae frowns, running over the bumpy bruises with his fingertips.

“A gauze maybe?”

Jinyoung wonders if Youngjae’s frown could get any deeper.

“A neck brace? No one would even guess that you’ve got an obnoxiously red hickey if they thought that you’ve broken your neck right?”

“You’re the worst, I’m not going out to get you painkillers anymore,”

“Aw you were going to get me medicine?” Jinyoung says, pulling a squirming Youngjae down onto his chest, kissing and pecking him from all the way up his neck to his cheek and nose.


End file.
